sing it to me
by miss titcha
Summary: série de songfic sur les chnason de Tokio Hotel. venez y jettez un oeil XD nouvelle songfic en ligne! XD ich bin ba
1. stich ins gluck

**Auteur** : Miss titch

**Titre** : Sing it to me

**Note** : Je fais une série de song fic avec les chansons de Tokio Hotel. Ils seront pas forcément dedans mais pourquoi pas… Il n'y aura pas de suite logique entre les chapitres, c'est juste des truc qui me viennent comme ça…D'ailleurs pour celle là j'me suis pas trop foulée mais bon Enjoy !

**Stich ins glück**

OoOoO

_**Draußen wirds schon hell  
Sie ist noch da,wo keiner stört**_

Je regarde vaguement le soleil monter dans le ciel, mon esprit est ailleur, loin…si loin…

_**Ihr Happy Birthday hat sie gestern Nacht  
nicht mehr gehört**_

On m'a oublier depuis longtemps. On me crois morte. C'est juste que mon esprit est parti loin…

_**Willst du dich fliegen sehen im Licht  
der Dunkelheit**_

Je veux aller encore plus loin. Loin de ce monde où plus rien ne me retiens. Partir loin…

_**Öffne dein Geschenk und alles liegt bereit  
Stich Augen zu und durch**_

Loin…

_**Ihr erster Stich ins glück  
Die Wunde bleibt für immer**_

La première fois j'ai eu peur…

_**Ihr goldener Augenblick**_

Mais finalement c'était si bon…

_**Und jedesmal wirds schlimmer**_

J'en veux encore.

_**Schatten im Licht  
nehm mir die Sicht  
Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück**_

Il m'en faut encore pour partir loin, toujours plus loin…

Part  
ck 

_**Draußen wirds schon hell  
Doch ihre Nacht endet nicht**_

Je ne sait plus où je suis. La chaleur du soleil ne m'atteint plus, je suis trop loin…

_**KomplettIrgendeine Hand  
streicht über ihr Gesicht**_

Et je me sens si seule ;

_**Immer wenn es wehtut  
ist sie ganz allein**_

si seule sans ça…

_**Doch nachdem letzen Mal  
hat sie nicht mehr geweint**_

J'en veux encore !

Songtext _**Augen zu und durch**_

_**Und noch ´n Stich ins Glück**_

C'est si bon à chaque fois. Cette chaleur qui m'ennivre, cette douceur qui m'emporte…

_**Die Wunde bleibt für immer  
Ihr goldener Augenblick  
Und jedesmal wirds schlimmer**_

Je m'Je m'envole à nouveau, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut.  
LyricSchatten im Licht

Vers un soleil noir

_**Versnehm mir die Sicht**_

Qui m'éblouïe chaque fois un peu plus.

_**Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück**_  
Liedertexte  
Et si je me brûlais les ailes ?

_**Nach jedem letzen Mal  
brauch sie´s nochmal  
-nochmal**_

Tant pis, j'en veux encore. Laissez moi partir !

_**Nach jedem letzen Mal  
Liedertext brauch sie´s nochmal  
-nochmal**_

S'il vous plais ! Vous m'avez oublier si longtemps alors laissez moi partir !

_**Ein letztes Mal**_

Je veux partir loin, loin, loin, loin…

_**Alle gucken zu**_

Je me fout de se que vous pensez.

_**Alle Es ist ihr**_ _**scheißegal**_

Je veux juste partir encore une fois.

_**Sie brauch´s nochmal**_

S'il vous plais, juste une dernière fois.

Tokio   
_**Ihr letzter Stich ins Glück  
Die Wunde bleibt für immer**_

Ca m'emporte à nouveau

Hotel _**Ihr goldener Augenblick**_

C'est si bon !

_**Der Letzte in ihrem**_

Mais j'en veux plus

_**Schatten im Licht**_

Atteindre le soleil

Stich _**nehm mir die Sicht**_

M'y brûler les ailes  
_**Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück**_

Et y mourir…  
Ins _**Zurück**_

Pourquoi êtes vous si loin ?

_**  
Der Himmel zieht sich zu**_

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

_**Ihr letzter Traum,**_

Pourquoi…  
Gl_**bleibt ungeträumt…**_


	2. lass uns her raus

**Disclearmer** : Les paroles ne sont pas de moi (extraites de Schrei (so laut du kannst)) ni les personnages d'ailleurs.

**Note** : Voilà, celle la elle est un peu plus…élaborée Je suis pas sûre que bill pensait vraiment à ça quand il a écrit c'te chanson m'enfin…Au cas où des homophobes traînent dans le coins, c'est du yaoi alors oust !

OoOoOoO

**Lass uns hier raus**

Des pas précipités, une porte qui claque sur les réprimandes d'une mère et une course effrénée qui commence.

Un bus qui démarre malgré les cris et deux regards qui se croisent, amusés.

-- Bon ben…On l'a loupé.

-- Vraiment dommage…

_**Wilkommen in unser'm traum**_

_**(bienvenu dans notre rêve)**_

Les deux jumeaux sourient en même temps, remèttent de l'ordre dans leur vêtements et s'assoient sur le banc.

--On appel Gustav et Georg ? demande le brun.

-- Ouai, on s'fra une repèt' improvisée, s'enjoue l'autre en renouant ses dread.

-- Et comment on récupère ta guitare ?

-- Ben…On a qu'à attendre que M'man sorte.

Qui ne connaît pas l'aversion des Kaulitz pour l'école ?

_**Verbote sind verboten**_

_**(il est interdit d'interdir)**_

La mélodie résonne entre les murs de la petite salle. Les garçons se défoulent dans la bonne humeur devant le petit publique improvisé. Publique qui comprend d'ailleurs une belle promesse...

_**Deutschland braucht'n superstar**_

_**(l'Allemagne a besoin d'une nouvelle star)**_

S'ils s'attendait à ce que ça leur tombe sur la tête ! Leurs profs vont être verts ! Soit disant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec leur attitude dédaigneuse et insolent. Pareil pour tout ceux qui se moquaient de leur look et de leur musique.

_**Und keine vollidioten**_

_**(et pas d'abrutis)**_

De toute façon il s'en foutaient. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient et peu importait la critique.

_**Total egal wenn was dagegen spricht**_

_**(peu importe ce qui s'y oppose)**_

Maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre de leur rêve rien ne pouvait les empêcher de chercher à aller plus loin.

_**Interessiert mich nich'**_

_**(ça m'est bien égal)**_

Pourtant il y avait un autre rêve, plus intime, plus honteux, que les jumeaux partageaient sans le savoir…

_**Lass uns **__**hier**__** raus**_

_**(lâchez nous)**_

Mais pourquoi diable leur célébrité naissante devrait-elle les empêcher de vivre ?!

_**Wir wollen da rein**_

_**(on veut y aller)**_

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'avouer une telle chose sous prétexte que ça pourrait nuire au groupe ?

_**In **__**unserem traum die ersten sein**_

_**(dans notre rêve être les premiers)**_

Ce rêve qui les hantait chaque soir, puis à chaque fois que le regard de l'autre croisait le leur et enfin à chaque seconde. Un rêve qu'ils voulaient plus que tout voire se réaliser…

_**Halt' uns **__**nicht**__** auf**_

_**(ne nous retenez pas)**_

Au diable la raison !

_**Das ist **__**unser**__** traum**_

_**(c'est notre rêve)**_

C'était leur vie !

_**Da ist alles **__**erlaubt**_

_**(tout est permis)**_

Ils en faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient !

_**Wenn ihr wollt**_

_**(si vous voulez)**_

Et que quelqu'un s'y oppose,

_**Könnt' **__**ihr**__** dabei zuschau'n**_

_**(vous pouvez nous regarder faire)**_

De toute façon ils s'en foutaient.

_**Jegen **__**tag**__** die frei wahl**_

_**(chaque jour libres de choisir)**_

Cette fois ça y est, le mal est fait…

--Tom ?

--Hum ?

--Tu dirais quoi si j'te disais que je t'aime ?

--…Peut-être que moi aussi…

--Alors embrasse moi.

_**Wir ham' euren wag verlassen**_

_**(nous avins quitté vos rails)**_

Sortir des convantions ? Etre hors la loi ? Et alors ? On les connaît pour ça non, les jumeaux Kaulitz.

_**ihr könnt den rest des lebens ohne uns allein verpassen**_

_**(vous pouvez continuer à passer à côté de la vie mais sans nous)**_

Et si le monde veut se braquer et bien soit. Mais ils ne s'arrêteraient pas pour autant de s'aimer.

_**und wenn die ganze welt dagegenspricht**_

_**(et même si le monde entier q'y oppose)**_

Et si le monde veut s'en offusquer et bien soit.

_**interessiert uns nicht**_

_**(on s'en fiche)**_

Mais il n'en ont rien à battre et sont sûrement trop occuper en se moment pour en prendre note.

OoOoOoO

Et voilouuu !! Bon je l'avoue, j'ai pas mit le dernier couplet mais bon hein, vous m'en voulez pas ! Hein ? Aller, dites moi c'que vous en pensez !!

J'ai mit les trad c'te fois, dites moi c'que vous préférez.


	3. spring nicht

**Disclaimer** : Les paroles vienne du 2eme album de Tokio Hotel mais la fic c'est une histoire vraie…

**Note** : C'est pour toi ma tite puce chiwie. J't'aime.

**Spring nicht**

Ca fait un moment que j'ai ce poids sur le cœur…

**Über den Dächern  
(Sur les toits)**

Que je dors mal, que j'ai envie de pleurer sans y ariver.

**ist es so kalt  
(Il fait si froid)**

Qu'un étaut de pierre enferme mon esprit et broie mon âme.

**und so still  
****(Et c'est si calme)**

Je n'ose pas parler de peur de gêner.

**Ich schweig deinen Namen  
(Je tais ton nom)**

Et puis de toute façon à qui parler ?

**weil du ihn jetzt  
(Parce que tu ne veux plus)**

Je ne saurais même pas quoi dire…

**nicht hören willst  
(L'entendre maintenant)**

Je ne saurais pas quoi te dire…

**Der Abgrund der Stadt verschlingt jede Träne die fällt  
(Le gouffre de la ville dévore chaque larme qui tombe)**

Alors je m'enferme un peu plus dans les méandre de mes pensées,

**Da unten ist nichts mehr was dich hier oben  
(Là en bas, Il n'y a plus rien de ce qui te retient)**

Qui m'éloigne de la réalité finlament pas si terrible.

**Nicht' noch hält  
(Encore ici en haut)**

J'y ai pensée une fois, peu-être deux…Faire le pas, en finir…Mais je n'ai pas le courage.

**Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht  
Die Lichter fangen dich nicht  
sie betrügen dich  
Spring nicht  
(Je cris dans la nuit pour toi**

**Ne m'abandonnes pas**

**Ne saute pas**

**Parce que les lumières ne vont pas te rattraper,**

**Elles te trompent**

**Ne saute pas)**

Quand j'y repens je me dit que je te manquerai alors c'est tant mieux. Mais quand même, ça avait l'air si séduisant ; faire le pas, en finir…

**Erinner dich  
an dich und mich  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht  
Bitte spring nicht**

**Rappelle-toi**

**De toi et moi**

**Le monde d'en bas ne compte pas**

**S'il te plait ne saute pas)**

**In deinen Augen  
(Dans tes yeux)**

Et puis pourquoi donner aux autres plus d'ennuies qu'il n'en ont ?

**scheint alles sinnlos und leer  
(Tout semble incensé et vide)**

C'est idiot, ils n'en ont vraiment pas besoin. Surtout toi.

**Der Schnee fällt einsam  
(Seule la neige tombe)**

Alors toute seule dans mon lit, je me mords jusqu'au sang pour essayer de pleurer.

**Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr  
(Tu ne la sentiras plus longtemps)**

Mais ce n'est pas de ses larmes dont j'ai besoin. Ni des tiennes…

**Irgendwo da draussen  
(Quelque part là dehors)**

Alors toute seule dans mon lit, je me dit que ça pourait être bien…

**bist du verloren gegangen  
(Tu t'es perdue)**

De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre…Ou presque…

**Du träumst von dem Ende  
(Tu rêves de la fin)**

Oui ça serait peut-être bien de faire le pas, d'en finir…

**um nochmal von vorn anzufang  
(Pour à nouveau recommencer)  
**

Et puet-être dans une autre vie nous serions à nouceau ensemble, sans tout ses problèmes ; libres de vivre enfin.

**Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich  
Alle lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht  
Die Lichter fangen dich nicht  
sie betrügen dich   
Spring nicht  
Erinner dich  
an dich und mich  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht  
Bitte spring nicht  
Spring nicht  
**

C'est grâce à toi que je tiens.

**Ich weiss nicht wie lang  
(Je ne sais pas combien de temps)**

La seule qui ai pu m'arracher un aveux. La seule qui trouve les mots pour me retenir.

**ich dich halten kann  
(Je vais pouvoir te retenir)**

La seule qui ai pu éviter le pire…Même si de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le courage.

**Nicht' Ich weiss nicht wie lang  
(Je ne sais pas combien de temps)**

La chaleurde tes bras autour de mes épaules me fait revivre.

**Nimm meine Hand  
(Prends ma main)**

Ensemble on peut tout refaire et je sais qu'on finira par y arriver.

**wir fangen nochmal an  
****(Recommençons tout)**

C'est pour ça aussi, que je ne le fait pas.

**Spring nicht  
****(Ne saute pas)**

Ich schrei in die Nacht für dich  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht  
Die Lichter fangen dich nich  
sie betrügen dich  
Spring nicht  
Erinner dich  
an dich und mich  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht  
Bitte spring nicht  


J'aurai pu faire le pas, en finir...Liedertexte

**  
Spring nicht**

Faire le pas...

**Und hält dich das auch nicht zurück  
(Tout ça ne te retient pas non plus)**

Mais toi tu m'a retenu quand je lâchais prise.

**Liedertext****Dann spring ich für dich**

**(Alors je saute pour toi)**

Alors je ne saute pas, pour toi.

OoOoO

Je sais pas si j'ai réussit à te faire pleurer ma chiwie mais en tout cas, du fond du cœur merci.


	4. reden

**Disclaimer** : sont toujours pas à moi T.T mais je revendique mon héroïne !! La chanson est extraite de Zimmer 483

**Note** : Ca m'est venue cette nuit. A cause d'un sms tordu de ma meilleure amie qui voulais que j'lui fasse une ptit frère (ouais cherchez pas, c'est un délir XD). Mon esprit fanfictionnaire c'est mis en marche et voila…J'espère que vous allez aimer !! XD ENJOY !!

**Note2** : C'est une song fic sur Reden. (j'viens d'avoir l'idée à l'instant…Comme quoi hein !)

**Reden****…**

**Hallo**

**(Salut)**

**du stehst in meiner Tür  
(Tu es devant ma porte)**

**es ist sonst niemand hier  
(Il n'y a personne d'autre ici)**

**außer dir und mir  
(A part toi et moi)**

Toujours ce rêve qui revient. Il n'aime décidément pas cette ville.

Trop de souvenirs qui ressurgissent alors que le tour bus se rapproche inexorablement de l'hôtel. L'hôtel…

Il a suffit d'un fois, une simple petite fois. Un léger laisser aller.

Estce qu'elle sera là ?

Les premiers cris de fans arrivent à ses oreilles malgré les écouteurs qui diffusent les paroles trop réalistes de cette chanson…

**okay  
(Ok)**

**komm doch erstmal rein  
(Viens quand même faire le début proprement)**

**der Rest geht von allein  
(Le reste va venir tout seul )**

**Zimmer 4-8-3  
(Dans la chambre 483)**

C'était pourtant bien. Du moins ça l'aurait été sans cette foutu histoire de capote…Ce genre de merdes qui vienne toutes seules vous pourrir la vie et vous remplir de remords.

Le bus s'arrête, les cris montent dans les aiguës. Il se lève de sa couchette, passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux courts et regarde la masse de fille qu'il va devoir affronter.

Sauf qu'il ne voit rien. Rien à part ces flash de la fameuse nuit…Dans la pénombre de cette chambre…Dans cet hôtel où il s'apprête à entrer de nouveau.

**hier drin ist niemals richtig tag  
(Ici le jour n'est jamais vrai)**

**das licht kommt aus der Minibar  
(La lumière vient du minibar)**

A l'époque il avait fuit. Comme un lâche. Il s'en voulait plus que tout de l'avoir laissé dans ce pétrin, d'avoir ruiner sa vie.

Il avait connu des lendemains plus séduisant que celui-ci. Mais elle n'en verrait peut-être plus d'ici un moment…

**und morgen wird 's hier auch nicht hell  
Et quand demain viendra, ce ne sera plus aussi lumineux**

**willkommen im Hotel  
Bienvenue à l'hôtel**

Et devant ce foutu hôtel, à l'écart de l'agitation, elle est là…Il n'ose même pas regarder ce qu'elle serre contre son cœur. Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas.

**wir wollten nur reden  
und jetzt liegst du hier  
und ich lieg daneben  
reden - reden  
(Nous voulions seulement parler**

**Et maintenant tu es là**

**Et je suis à côté**

**Parler)**

Ils avaient juste voulu prendre du bon temps. Juste une fois comme ça. Une histoire sans lendemain, sans même un passé. Mais il en avait été décidé autrement. Et maintenant elle le regardait s'avancer au milieu de la foule et lui tremblait à l'idée de croiser ses yeux…

**komm her  
(Viens là)**

Pourtant il l'appel. Il la rejoint. Il la regarde. Il les regarde…

**wir werden nicht gestört  
(On ne va pas nous déranger)**

Le bruit ambiant ne les atteint pas. A moins que les gens se soient tu…Peu probable…

**das hab ich schon geklärt  
(Je me suis déjà occupé de ça)**

Son regard tombe sur le petit être emmitouflé dans la chaleur de sa mère…Ce petit bout d'homme qui lui rappel tant la photo qui trône sur la cheminée de la maison familiale.

**"Don't Disturb"  
(Ne pas déranger)**

Ce petit être qui vient bouleverser son monde mais que rien ne semble déranger.

Deux prunelles vertes se posent sur lui et tout bascule.

Demain s'annonce difficile tant cet instant s'éternise. Non il ne peut pas…

Oh et puis merde !

**egal **

**(Peu importe)**

**Wo wir morgen sind  
(Où nous serons demain)**

**die Welt ist jetzt hier drin  
(Le monde est ici à présent)**

**leg dich wieder hin  
(Reviens par là)**

Il la prend par la main et la fait rentrer dans le grand hall. Ils montent jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme la dernière fois…

**ich hör dir zu  
(Je t'écoute)**

Elle lui raconte timidement cette année de doute qu'elle a vécu. Sans sembler s'attendre à quoi que se soit d'autre que de la pitié…

**Seh in dein Gesicht  
(et vois ton visage)**

Et face à ses yeux perdus il ne peut rien d'autre…Rien faire d'autre que se sentir minable.

**deine Lippen öffnen sich  
(Tes lèvres s'entre ouvrent)**

Le silence s'installe à nouveau et il se perds à nouveau dans les souvenirs…

Sa voix lui avait parut plus sûre. Maintenant le doute s'y lit et lui n'y peut rien…

**red langsam -bitte nicht zu schnell  
(Parle doucement s'il te plait, pas trop vite)**

Elle reprend doucement, lui explique qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, que ces parents l'aident à s'occuper de son fils. De leur fils. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

**willkommen im Hotel  
(Bienvenue à l'hôtel)**

Vraiment il déteste cet hôtel.

**wir wollten nur reden  
und jetzt liegst du hier  
und ich lieg daneben  
reden - reden  
reden – reden  
**

N'est ce pas un peu fort comme prix à payer pour un si petit écart ? Mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'un peu de culpabilité fasse à ce qu'elle a affronter ?

**vor der Tür Alarm  
(Il y une émeute devant la porte)**

L'idée de les gardés avec lui l'effleure mais les hurlement font toujours vibrer les fenêtre depuis la route. Ces émeutes ne sont pas pour eux…

**Hotel die ganze Welt ruft an  
(Tout le monde m'appelle)**

Il ne peut pas se donner à quelqu'un maintenant. Ou du moins pas s'engager à ce point. On a encore besoin de lui.

**alle zerren an mir  
(Ils me traînent tous)**

Tout laisser tomber ? Non, pas maintenant…

**ich will mit keiner außer dir  
(Je ne veux aller avec personne sauf toi)**

Mais pour être avec eux, pourquoi pas…C'est tentant…Même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas.

**Reden reden - reden  
(Parler)  
**

Juste donner un peu de lui pour l'aider, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. Juste l'aider à remonter la pente avec ce qu'il a à lui offrir.

Ce n'est certes pas le mieux qu'il puisse faire mais la perfection est inaccessible en ce bas monde et sa conscience devra se contenter de ça.

OoOoO

Pour être franche je suis pas satisfaite. J'attend vos avis. Peut –être que je la réécrirait en fiction normal…

**  
**


	5. ich bin da

**Auteur : **Miss titcha

**Titre** : Ich bin da

**Disclaimer** : paroles de Tokio Hotel, _An deiner seit__Ich bin da_ extrait de l'album Zimmer 483

**Note** : ca m'est venu comme ça, en voyant ma mère pleurer. Enjoy

**Ich bin da**

Encore une journée passée seule dans ma chambre, a broyer du noir, a retourner de sombres pensées jusqu'à embrouiller ma propre conscience.

_**Keiner weiss**__ Personne ne sait_

_**wies Dir geht**__ Comment du vas_

La solitude était ma meilleure amie. Celle qui m'apportait toutes les solutions. C'est devenu ma drogue, mon pire cauchemar.

_**Keiner da**__ Personne n'est là_

_**der Dich versteht**__ Pour te comprendre_

Un cauchemar dont je n'arrive pas à me réveillée. Il m'a entouré de ses tentacules au point d'étouffer la moindre lueur d'espoir.

_**Der Tag war dunkel**__ En ce jour sombre_

_**und allein**__ Et solitaire_

Estce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui saura me réveiller… ?

_**Du schreibst Hilfe**__ Tu écrit au secours_

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

_**mit Deinem Blut**__ Avec ton sang._

_**Obwohl es immer wieder wehtut**__ .Même si ça fait toujours mal._

Encore une journée sans sourire parce que je n'ai personne pour me répondre dans ce monde gris qu'est le mien.

_**Du machts die Augen auf**__ Tu ouvre a nouveau les yeux_

_u__**nd alles bleibt**__**gleich**__ Mais tout est resté pareil._

Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui puisse me sauver ?

_**Ich will nicht störn, und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben**_

_Je ne veux pas déranger_

_Et je ne veux pas non pls_

_Rester trop longtemps_

Des coups sur ma porte. Mon prénom murmurer

_**Ich bin nur hier um Dir**__ Je suis seulement ici_

Je ne réponds pas.

_**zu sagen **__Pour te dire_

_**Ich bin da, wenn Du willst.  
Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich.  
Ganz egal, wo Du bist.  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst, dann halt ich Dich**_

_Je suis là_

_Si tu veux_

_Regarde autour de toi_

_Et tu me verras_

_Peu importe _

_Où tu es_

_Si tu tends la main_

_Je te soutiendrai._

Tout a l'air fade autour de moi.

_**Dein Leben sinnentleert**__ Ta vie semble vide de sens._

Les murs que je passais des heures a décorés sont laissés à l'abandon. La poussière s'accumule sur les étagères. Mais à quoi bon

_**Deine Schatten tonnenschwer**__ Tes ombres pèses des tonnes._

Ce sont les vestiges d'une vie qui n'est plus. Inachevé. Avortée avant d'avoir atteint son apogée.

_**Und alles was Du jetzt brauchts**__ Tout ce dont tu as besoin _

_**hast Du nicht**__ Tu ne l'as pas._

Je suis morte depuis longtemps.

_**Du suchts den Regenbogen**__ Tu cherches ta bonne étoile._

Le jour où les astres m'ont tournés le dos.

_**Es liegt tot vor Dir**__, Elle gît, morte, devant toi_

_**am Boden**__ Sur le sol_

Le jour où mes muses s'en sont aller et n'ont laisser qu'un enveloppe vide après m'avoir nourrit si longtemps.

_**Er hat solang es ging gestrahlt**__ Elle a luit tant que c'était possible_

_**nur für Dich**__ Rien que pour toi_

Encore des coups.

_**Ich will nicht störn**__, Je ne veux pas te déranger_

_**und ich will auch nicht**__ Et je ne veux pas non plus._

Mais cette fois tu entres sans ma permission

_**zu lange bleiben**__ Rester trop longtemps_

Tes yeux son humides et tu murmure encore mon prénom.

_**Ich bin nur hier um Dir, zu sagen**_

_Je suis seulement ici_

_Pour te dire_

_**Wenn Du die Welt nicht mehr verstehst**__ Si tu ne comprends plus le monde_

_**und jeder Tag im Nichts**__**vergeht**__ Et que chaque jour disparaît dans le néant_

Tu as vus, depuis longtemps peut-être, le malstrom qui réduit en miette mon esprit.

_**Wenn sich der Sturm nicht mehr**__**legt**__ Si la tempête ne se calme plus_

_**und Du die Nacht nicht mehr**__**erträgst**__ Et que tu ne supporte plus la nuit_

Tu as entendus mes sanglots étouffés, mes crises de rages, mes silences morbides, mes prières sourdes.

_**Ich bin da wenn Du willst **__Je suis là si tu veux_

Et tu es venu.

_**ganz egal wo Du bist**__ Peu importe où tu es_

Tu me prends dans tes bras et mes larmes coules toutes seules.

_**An deiner Seite**__ A tes côté_

_**bur eine**__**Weile**__ Pour un moment seulement._

Une simple étreinte. A peine plus longue qu'un soupire mais ce simple souffle suffit à écarter les nuages qui cachaient mon soleil.

_**Ich bin da**__, Je suis là  
__**Ich bin da, wenn Du willst**__ Je sui là si tu veux_

Tu es là, tu l'as toujours été

_**Ich bin da, ganz egal wo Du bist**_

_Peut importe où tu es_

_Je suis là_

Depuis le début et pour toujours

_**schau in Dich rein dann siehst Du mich **__Regarde en toi et tu me verras._

Attendant que je te renvoie ton sourire

_**Ganz egal wo Du bist**__ Peu importe où tu es._

Que je ne voyais plus d'où j'étais.

_**Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich**__ Si tu tends la main vers moi, je te retiendrai_

_**Ich bin da wenn Du willst**__ Je suis là quand tu veux_

_**ganz egal wo Du bist **__Peu importe où tu es_

J'attrape ta main quand tu pars. Cette main qui essayait en vain de trouver la mienne. Un murmure, à peine audible. Mais je sais que tu l'as entendu.

_**An Deiner Seite, nur eine Weile.**_

_A tes côté_

_Pour un moment seulement_

Merci…

_**Du bist nicht alleine**__.Tu n'es pas seule_

…Maman…

OoOoO

**Note de fin** : Voilà. Allez pas croire que je déprime hein !! j'ai exagérer pour coller aux paroles. Il faut jamais oublier qu'une mère est toujours là pour nous.


End file.
